


【TSN/ME】算计（上）

by Hecateee



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ★花魁马总x纯情嫖/客花朵★背景在十八世纪
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg





	【TSN/ME】算计（上）

闷热的夏日抽干了每一丝多余的空气，热烈的太阳悬挂在空中烘烤着这片土地。但依然有三两成群的人涌到这座精致的楼阁前，都想着可以见他一面，只一面便能让人死而无憾。

这不是第一次有人愿意为了Mark而决斗，也不会是最后一次。他懒懒地依在躺椅上，半眯着眼睛听着身边人向他说着外面的情况，不到最后一轮他是不会出去看的，那些人不值得让他为他们停留目光。

刀剑相碰撞之声抑或是火枪所带来的火药味儿，并不能影响到Mark今天的好心情。他喜欢这种感觉，所有人争先恐后，甚至为了他而失去自己的性命，这些他都不在乎。他只想着这次选出的那个人不要像上一个那么没劲儿，未来一年中的大半时光可不能浪费在一个没趣儿的人都身上。

“只剩下最后两个人了。”身边的人一板一眼地向Mark汇报着外面的情况。

Mark“啪”的一声合上了手上的书，接过了他最喜欢的那杆烟斗，慢慢把烟草填了进去，看着火焰把它们烧到一个合适的温度。这个过程是一种别样的享受，对于Mark而言。

等到Mark终于准备完这一切走到窗边时，似乎这场决斗已经可以预见结局。那个有着一头栗色柔软头发的年轻人，似乎可以获得他未来一年的时光了。不过以他的穿着来看，他可能支付不起这个费用。

“有什么可以让他明白，即使他打赢了那群人，但是他身上的钱连让我帮他做个口活都不够，却又不太伤害他的办法吗？”Mark斜靠在窗口，吐出来的的烟圈逐渐扩大而又消失。

等到Mark再回头望向窗外，那位年轻人的好运暂时离开了他。衣服上被划出了几个口子，肩上的那一道甚至染上了血色，那张漂亮的脸蛋也挂了彩。

不过硬要在这两个人里选一个的话，Mark还是希望命运女神可以分一点幸运给那位漂亮的年轻人，他对于固定床伴的外貌还是有基本要求的。

Norns或许听见了Mark的祈祷，那位年轻人又占了上风，挥剑如刺破空气一般解决了对手的生命。这在决斗中是无法避免的，Mark能做的也只有为对面那个倒霉蛋进行短暂的默哀。

既然决斗结束，那允诺也到了必要兑现的时候。Mark让人把那位幸运的漂亮甜心带了上来，他今天的穿着相对随意，宽大的衬衫使肩膀露出，简单的坠饰正挂在锁骨中间，不服帖的卷毛为他营造出一种刚睡醒的慵懒感觉。

沉重的门被推开，年轻人对于眼前的场景很是拘谨，是典型的洛可可风格。柔软的地毯铺满了整间屋子，方便它的主人可以不穿鞋就随处走动，或许更是为了随时随地做某些事情而提供便利。有着繁复刺绣的床幔并不安稳地挂在床边，有一端似乎由于外力作用而被扯乱。

“我是Eduardo，Eduardo Saverin。”年轻人在说起自己的名字时挺了挺脊背。

“想要我内射可是需要加钱的。”Mark最终选择最直接的方式说出了事实，他站的地方正好处于背光，这让Eduardo看不清他的表情，戏谑的语气充满了调侃的意味:“你身上的钱最多让我帮你用手解决。”

Eduardo涨红了脸，他低下头视线只敢放在柔软的地毯上Mark那双裸露在外面的双足，脚腕上的红绳系着一颗小铃铛:“我……我只是想见见你。”

TBC.


End file.
